Sakura Mochi
by AfroKane
Summary: How many times was it already? --one, two, three, four, five—-five times. I realized that it was unhealthy for me—or for us—if I continued to be this stubborn.
1. I, rejected

**Sakura Mochi  
  
by Afrokane**  
  
Um...Hi! This is my very first fic. English's not my 1st language...I've already tried my best! So plz give me some suggestions so that I can improve.  
  
Thanks for reading it! :D  
  
And....Sakura Mochi is a traditional Japanese food that people would eat while they go to watch Sakura blossom every year. It is a sweet and sticky rice cake which used Sakura petals as one of the ingredients (correct me if I am wrong.); Therefore it is pink in color.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
"_If you only have one last breathe in your life, who will you want to talk to, and what are you going to tell?"  
  
On the first day I became an ANBU, Rock Lee asked me this question.  
  
That was a tradition of ANBU – to tell your testament before you started any missions.  
  
My eyes wandered unconsciously to the nearest Sakura tree. Then, I raised my head to look at the clear blue sky.  
  
Well, if I were going to die, I guess I only have one sentence to tell.  
  
The only one sentence that I wanted to tell you--  
  
"I want to try your Sakura Mochi."  
  
Yes—it was as simple as that.  
  
Because, I knew you would understand what I meant.  
_  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
**I, Rejected**  
  
It should be the year when I was 15. A day which those beautiful cascade of Sakura petals flew around us everywhere.  
  
I remembered seeing you holding a large package in your hand. As if carrying some kind of important assets, you carefully ran in a slow speed towards us.  
  
You went to Lee and TenTen, who were panting heavily after training. Then, you opened the package carefully and started to give away the unknown objects from the package.  
  
**Sakura Mochi.  
**  
You used an over-exaggerated expression and some animated gestures to tell Lee excitedly that you have spent a day's time to make those Mochis.  
  
Then, you turned to my direction, hesitated a while, and slowly walked towards me.  
  
Maybe it was because my poker face. I could tell that you have gathered all the courage when you hesitantly asked me if I wanted to try one.  
  
"No, "I said coldly. In my opinion, a ninja should take more time to practice their jutsus, rather than wasting their time on doing stupid things like this. And it was particularly true when it was a weak shinobi that we were talking about.  
  
You stunned. Then, as if remembering some sad memories, your green eyes suddenly filled with a shade of grey.  
  
You smiled bitterly, whispered "its okay". Lowering your head to take a bow, you then turned around and disappeared slowly into the Sakura rain.  
  
--you know what? I stunned too. Until now, I still couldn't forget that bitter smile, those pairs of dull eyes and the sad and lonely figure that walked away from me helplessly. After all these years, they were still vivid in my mind.  
  
That was the first year that I knew you.  
  
And that was also the first time that I rejected your Sakura Mochi.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Since then, you kept changing.  
  
You were no longer that noisy girl who only knew how to cry.  
  
You were no longer that weak shinobi who was poor in any kinds of jutsus.  
  
And you no longer mentioned the name of Uchiha Sasuke again.  
  
You became Tsunade sama's student, training vigorously everyday.  
  
You also came here to train with Lee whenever you have time, saying that Lee was a perfect teacher in improving your physical strength and stamina.  
  
Then, one day, you became a Chuunin.  
  
No one would have thought that the most unnoticeable girl in Team 7 would make it this far.  
  
Except some of your close friends who always believed in you, who always gave you support whenever you need it.  
  
Like Lee, like Naruto.  
  
Of course, I am not your close friend. Yet, it did not surprise me at all when you passed the Chuunin Exam.  
  
Because, for all those years, I saw your endless efforts to become a great Shinobi. Everyday, you almost trained yourself so harshly that even Lee would think that it was too much for a girl.  
  
During those years, whenever I saw you training, I would think of myself—the boy who wanted to free himself from the cage so much that he would rather train himself to death if it was the only way to do so.  
  
I realized that we were the same—we have the same will to become strong—and we shared the same belief that one could change his **destined fate** when we fought hard.  
  
Then, one day, I suddenly didn't feel lonely anymore. In the long road of struggling with the Main House, you suddenly became my only companion. By just watching your expressive eyes, I would feel relaxed, no matter how exhausted I was. My eyes would automatically search for your pairs of green comforting eyes whenever I was tired.  
  
And day by day I found myself doing this. It had become a habit—hack, it even became a ritual—a Byakugan religiously searching for a pair of powerless, green eyes for purpose of relaxing.  
  
**That was so ironic.**  
  
Because, other than that Uchicha Sasuke, I was the one who acted so cold and distant to you, as if I would never cared about you in anyway.  
  
I never acknowledge your smiles and greetings.  
  
I never really response to what you told me, even though you never seemed to mind.  
  
And I never accept anything from you—not even a tiny thing like Sakura Mochi.  
  
Because, that would just reveal my weakness, disclose my reliance on you.  
  
Therefore, I chose to reject **_you_**—rejected your Sakura Mochi.  
  
**Every year—persistently, stubbornly.  
**  
Even though you persistently insisted to make Sakura Mochi during Spring.  
  
Even though you stubbornly continued to persuade me to accept **_you_**—accepted your Sakura Mochi.  
  
_"Neji, don't you want to try one? They're all saying that it tastes good."_ That was what you asked me during the second year.  
  
_"Neji, you gotta try one this time. I've added some new ingredients in it..."_ Already 16 that year, I saw you blushed for some unknown reason.  
  
_"Neji, you have to try one this year, because these Mochis are special edition—you know, I passed the Chunnin Exam finally..." _You wore the brand new Chunnin uniform, asked me excitedly. I could tell that your eyes shone especially bright this year.  
  
_"Neji, I think you should cherish what you have! After I become a Jounin, I will not making these Mochi anymore—you sure don't want to try one?"_ You told me half-jokingly.  
  
This time, your words caught me. My white eyes assessed your green eyes for 2 seconds. Then, a conclusion was reached—you were just saying this to make me ate your Sakura Mochi. I was so sure that every year, there would still be a pink girl offering me some Sakura Mochis.  
  
As a result, I rejected you again—just like what Uchicha Sasuke done to you continuously.  
  
One, two, three, four, five—yes, that should be the fifth time.  
  
And who would have expected that the sixth would be the last?  
  
_"Neji, this is the last time I make these Mochi."_ Your gazed those Mochi wistfully. Then, you raised you head, asked me seriously, "You sure don't want to give it a try?"  
  
It was last year—the year that you became a Jounin—and also the year that I became an ANBU.  
  
I stunned—because from your eyes, I knew you meant it. I realized that if I missed this chance, I probably would not be able to try anymore.  
  
That moment, different emotions flooded my mind.  
  
Betrayal. Refusal. Denial.  
  
It was like something you granted—or take it as granted—has been taken away.  
  
Yet, I still gave you the same answer stubbornly.  
  
Do you know why?  
  
**_Because Hyuuga Neji was scared.  
  
He was scared by how he was out of control—he was the one who had the strongest sense of self-control.  
  
He was scared by how weak and vulnerable he was—he was a genius. Not only he possessed the most powerful bloodline of Konoha Village, but he also was strong in every possible way that a ninja could be.  
  
He started to understand why Uchiha Sasuke would treat her like this. That was because, he was scared too. She made them felt weak, vulnerable, clinging and out-of-control.  
  
How funny was that. When did Uchiha and Hyuuga become so vulnerable?  
_**  
As if you already knew my answer, you smiled bitterly and whispered "its okay". Then, a pair of unreadable eyes stared at me.  
  
_"Fine, then. Goodbye Neji."_ You said. That bitter smile still didn't fade.  
  
And you turned away and left—sadly, disappointingly.  
  
For the first time that I knew you for so many years, I could not read and understand the emotions from your eyes. They were so complex.  
  
I stood there, thoughts wandered back to the first time that you smiled bitterly while I rejected your Sakura Mochi. It was until those sudden waves of Sakura petals flew to my face I started to turn around and headed back to my home.  
  
**"Fine, then. Goodbye Neji."**  
  
You know what? Since that day, your goodbye continued to haunt my mind.  
  
Anywhere, anytime.  
  
When I saw you.  
  
When I wore my mask, holding my kunai to kill people.  
  
When Naruto babbling to me.  
  
When I regretted.  
  
When I was imagining tasting your Sakura Mochi, and—  
  
And when I realized that it was just too late.  
  
You, a twenty years old Jounin this year, did not make Sakura Mochi anymore.  
  
Did not ask me if I wanted to try one too.  
  
Because, I rejected you.  
  
That weakling Hyuuga Neji has rejected you.  
  
--End-- 


	2. I, being rejected

**Sakura Mochi  
  
By Afrokane  
**  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Chapter 2 – I, being rejected**  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

_"If you only have one last breathe in your life, who will you want to talk to, and what are you going to tell?"  
  
On the first day I became a Jounin, Lee asked me this question.  
  
I heard that it was the tradition of Jounin. If we died during a mission, then our last word will be passed to the one that we have authorized.  
  
Watching Lee's serious face, I chuckled.  
  
"I don't know you want me to die so desperately, Lee."  
  
"I am serious, Sakura." Lee told me with a stern expression that I didn't see it very often.  
  
Raising my head to see the clear blue sky, I started to think about my last word seriously.  
  
"If I died, "my gaze turned to Lee, "Please help me to ask that stubborn ass a question."  
  
"Please help me to ask him, is Sakura Mochi really that bad?"  
  
Yes—it was that simple.  
  
Because, I just wanted to know why._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_  
It was the year when I was 14—the year that I decided to bury him in my heart.  
  
It was a beautiful day that waves of Sakura showered everywhere. I was running to your training place, ready to give Lee and Ten-ten some Sakura Mochis that I made.  
  
When I thought of that day, I always wondered if anyone has noticed that—that I used some exaggerated expressions to tell Lee excitedly that it took me one whole day to make these mochis.  
  
Let me tell you something. That day, I was indeed very sad. Because, that was the day that I painfully declared to myself that my love towards him was dead.  
  
Those over-exaggerated expressions were indeed a mask to hide my pain.  
  
And those Sakura Mochis was indeed something that I used to mourn my first love.  
  
Therefore, I did not intend to, or willing to ask you to try those mochis in the first place.  
  
**Because, you reminded me too much of him.  
**  
However, being a person with two distinctive mindsets, I could be as mincing as possible when there was a need. After my careful calculation, I came to a conclusion that if I did not ask you to try one, people might probably misjudged that I was an ungrateful person. After all, you were one of those who teamed up with Naruto, trying hard to bring him back from those Sound ninjas years back then.  
  
Therefore, even I was not willing to do it, I have to force myself to ask you if you would like to try one.  
  
Out of courtesy, of course.  
  
_"No."_ You answered coldly.  
  
That moment, I was frozen.  
  
Because, your pair of cold eyes and that scorn expression made me thought of that one person.  
  
The one who chose to deceive his team members.  
  
The one who chose to betray Konoha Village.  
  
**The one who chose to abandon me.**  
  
All those memories of him, painful or happy ones, suddenly came back to me all at once.  
  
You know what? I tried so hard to forget him. I tried so hard to pretend that I was determined to forget him. Yet, it only took one word from you to break my mask.  
  
So, I chose to flee. I uttered an almost inaudible goodbye, then turned around and left as fast as I could. Because, I could not pretend anymore. I must be looking sick and terrible at that moment.  
  
That was the first year that I knew you.  
  
And that was also the first year that my Sakura Mochi was rejected by you.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since then, I reborn.  
  
I made a promise to myself that I would become a strong shinobi.  
  
I wanted that weak and vulnerable Sakura to disappear forever.  
  
Therefore, I started to train myself vigorously. Besides having Tsunade sama trained me everyday, I also got Lee promised to teach me how to improve stamina and physical strength.  
  
And it was during that time, I started to see you more often.  
  
Whenever I saw you, you were either training far away, or just sitting in a quiet corner and meditating. Even I came to you to say hi, you would just nod your head to acknowledge me, never saying an extra word.  
  
Lee told me that you were a person who needed time to heat up. He said, although you looked cold and heartless, deep down you were a kind man who understood the importance of teammates.  
  
He said, you were like this just because you had a tragic past.  
  
He said, I would understand later.  
  
Well, I thought Lee had probably forgotten that I was once a member of Team 7.  
  
He might have forgotten that during that time, I also had a team member who was exactly the same as you. The only difference between you two was, in the end, he could not resist the power offered by Orochimaru and left us.  
  
Yet, just liked Lee, I believed that he was also a person who had a kind heart. I often thought that if I could cared about him as a friend and helped him out when he was emotionally weak, maybe he would not had chosen the wrong path.  
  
And maybe you two looked too much the same to me. I started to develop a sense of responsibility to prevent the same thing happened again. I was so sure that if you were too drowned in the history of Hyuuga clan, you would be just like him—ending up in the wrong path and hurting those who cared about you.  
  
That was the reason why I started to talk to you whenever I got the chance. I would talk about how Tsunade sama drove me crazy by giving me some impossible training programs, or how Naruto was doing stupid things like eating ramen 5 times a day.  
  
I was trying my best to care about you, to support you.  
  
**Even though I was scared about you.  
  
Especially your pair of piercing white eyes.  
**  
--yes. I was scared about you. I thought you wouldn't believe that the girl who always annoyed you was actually very scared of you, eh? And sometimes the fear would reach to an extend that she would rather give up the training with Lee and escaped.  
  
**Because, you reminded me too much of him.  
**  
Every time I saw your powerful silverfish white eyes, I would think of another pair of unique Sharingan. Then, his frame, his face, his everything would start to appear.  
  
**You two were overlapping.** No matter how hard I tried to forget him, he would automatically step in front of me.  
  
It just drove me crazy.  
  
However, as time went by, he appeared less and less. Whenever I saw you, I only saw a pair of white eyes. The Sharigans started to fade. Your figure, your face, your everything started to become clear—so clear that it made him blur.  
  
**And you two were no longer overlapped. **No matter how hard I tried to think of him, he did not come out through your eyes.  
  
Ironic, eh? See how I wanted to forget him at the beginning, and how I wanted to catch him when he really started to fade away. It was all because of you—your pair of alluring white eyes.  
  
Then, I panicked.  
  
Because, I realized that some core principles were starting to change.  
  
For example, Sharingan was no longer the one that I longed to see everyday. In stead, I found myself addicted to a pair of silver eyes.  
  
For example, training with Lee was no longer the only reason that I came here everyday. In stead, I found it was much more enjoyable to start a one- sided chat with you then to spar with Lee.  
  
**For example, the reason that I made Sakura Mochis has been changed.  
**  
My mochis no longer represented death. In stead, they symbolized a beginning.  
  
A beginning of hide and seek.  
  
I seek, you hide.  
  
The more I wanted to chase you, the more you wanted to avoid me. Those mochis, you never intended to, or had touched them.  
  
Even I asked you timidly, blushing like a love-sick girl.  
  
Even I became a Chunnin.  
  
Even I hinted you that I would not make Sakura Mochis after I became a Jounin.  
  
_"No, thanks."_ It was the same answer that you gave me every year. Suddenly, I felt like I have gone back to the time when I was twelve. I was hopelessly chasing an unreachable man again.  
  
How many times was it already? --one, two, three, four, five—five times. I realized that it was unhealthy for me—or for us—if I continued to be this stubborn.  
  
Maybe, having a hope that you would accept **_me_**—accept my Sakura Mochi—was only a unattainable fascination. A beautiful delusion over these years.  
  
I need another reborn. Therefore, I made a decision. I would not made Sakura Mochis for anyone again. Not him, not you.  
  
Next time, would be the last time.  
  
"_Neji, this is the last time I make these Mochi."_ Wearing my brand new Jounin uniform, I gazed my mochis wistfully. _"You **sure** don't want to give it a try?"  
_  
I could see that you hesitated for about two seconds. Then—  
  
_"No thanks, Sakura"  
_  
That moment, different emotions flooded my mind.  
  
Disappointed. Heartrending. Bewildered. Anger. Relieved.  
  
In the end, **_I_**—my Sakura Mochi—was being rejected.  
  
I started to understand that there were things that would not change no matter what.  
  
For example, I liked to play hide and seek. And I was always the one who liked to seek.  
  
Or for example, I was always the one who was being rejected.  
  
I just could not learn from the past. And it has resulted in losses again and again.  
  
Therefore, just like a loser, I chose to flee. I said goodbye, turned around and left. Because, I knew I must be looking very sick and terrible.  
  
**_"No thanks, Sakura"_**  
  
Since then, this sentence continued to haunt my mind.  
  
Because, this marked the end of our little game. Maybe you realized it too, that's why you addressed my name at the end—in the end. Just want to make a difference from all those rejections eh?  
  
Then, I am twenty this year.  
  
I no longer made Sakura Mochis.  
  
And no longer asked you if you wanted to try too.  
  
Because, I was being rejected.  
  
That love-sick Haruno Sakura was being rejected by you.  
  
--End—

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:  
  
First, I would like to thank those who have read and review this fic. You guys don't know how the reviews meant to me! You give me the encouragement and mentality to continue this little fic!  
  
Okay, for this fic, I originally planned 3 chapters. Chapter 3 was planned to be a little bit different from these two as it will be the finale. However, I am not sure whether I should continue or just leave it as it is, since I feel like I am lacking the skill to write and also lacking the time to do so....  
  
Anyway, thanks again. Hope you enjoy this chapter too. :D 


	3. They, together

**Sakura Mochi**

**By Afrokane**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Chapter 3 – They, together**

"_Neji.....Neji..." I knelt down, placing my trembling hands on his shoulder._

_Was it raindrops or tears running down on our faces? I did not know anymore._

_I shook his shoulder, desperately hoping he would listen to that single sentence that I would say._

_Even though that would be so hard —_

_Even though it would be so cruel –_

_Yet, I have no choice._

"_Neji......Neji!!" I put my hands on his head, forcing him to face me._

"_Neji......please... listen. Sakura...her...." I choked. "..She......She wished you to tell her, if Sakura Mochi was really that bad...."_

_He froze._

_Then, he started to tremble._

_"....I..."_

_He lost his ability to speak._

_And the rain still poured on us brutally. It painfully reminded us it was not a dream._

* * *

"_Lee, I am going. I will be back **on time**. Remember—**I.Will.Be.Back.On.Time**." She narrowed her eyes, emphasized again to me that she will be back on time from her mission._

Passing through the border of Konoha, I recalled every single word that she said before she left.

"_**I will be back on time.** So, don't forget to prepare a huge birthday present for your good friend!" She stuck out her tongue, smiling to me childishly._

I grimaced. That was just two days ago, wasn't it? Didn't she tell me that she would be coming back on time for her 22nd birthday?

The sky was covered by a shade of dark gray. It was going to rain.

I stole a glance at him who was running beside me. I felt so sorry for him.

Because, I knew he was regretting.

Regretted that he did not say goodbye to her when she left that day.

"_Good morning Neji." Watching he coming to us, she dismissed her childish smile and greeted him morning with a standard smile._

"_Morning" As usual, he greeted her back expressionlessly._

"......_Then, I'll go now. See you." Since the year she became Jounin, their relationship has gone backward—back to the time when they first met each other. She no longer talked to him the way she used to be._

_And he also did not show his emotions to her anymore. The relationship has gone so worse that they even could not say goodbye properly. _

_So she turned around and left. And he just watched her back fading away._

It started to rain.

In my memory, the sky was blue and clear on her birthdays. There were Sakura petals flying everywhere.

Only today, this rainstorm has replaced the usual Sakura rain. Each raindrop was so cold that it pierced right into my bone.

I shivered. It has been a day already. Since we heard from Tsudene-sama that Sakura's team has been ambushed, we started to rush to the Sand as fast as we could.

"_Lee, Sakura's ambushed." Neji panted slightly._

"_What? What are you talking about?" I thought I just heard it wrong._

"_Her team got ambushed. Move, they should be at the border of Sand" His expression was ten times more serious then his usual self._

"_Isn't it only a simple C Rank escort mission? How come..."_

"_It is a trap." His fist clenched. "The one that she was escorting was not an ordinary businessman."_

_My brain was all blank. Wasn't it just a simple mission that was specially arranged by Tsudene-sama so that she would come back on time for her birthday?_

"_LEE!!!!!" He yelled at me. "We've got no time! GO!"_

_At that moment, I knew the situation must be very bad._

_Because, Hyuuga Neji never yelled at people like that._

Suddenly, the air was filled by the smell of blood.

And then a horrible scene was shown in front of me. I was so sure that I would never be able to forget that scene for the rest of my life.

It was her. Her petite body lied helplessly on the cold and bloody ground. Her hair was drowned into the blood pool originated from her body, reminding me of Gaara of the Sand.

"Sakura!!" He rushed to pick her up.

A kunai was deeply stabbed into her chest .

Her heart to be exact.

That moment, everything seemed to stop moving.

I could not move, I could not think.

I could only saw her pale face, and his pair of rough hands that were slapping on her face.

"Sakura!! Sakura!!!! Wake up! Wake up!!"

Was it his voice, or was it my voice?

Suddenly, she opened her eyes.

"....Sakura!"

Then, tears started to fall down uncontrollably from his pair of white eyes.

Because, he knew that it was the last breathe of her life. She was going to leave.

"Ne..Neji...." She smiled weakly. She tried to raise her bloody hand, hoping to reach his face.

He caught her hand quickly, holding it to cover his cheek.

"I....Sakura......" She did not have the strength to speak anymore.

"_**If you only have one last breathe in your life, who will you want to talk to, and what are you going to tell?"**_

I knew she was going to leave.

"**_If I died, please help me to ask that stubborn ass a question."_**

I knew she just wanted to have the answer now.

"_**Please help me to ask him—"**_

"Neji.....Neji..." I knelt down, placing my trembling hands on his shoulder.

Was it raindrops or tears running down on our face? I did not know anymore.

I shook his shoulder, desperately hoping he would listen to that single sentence that I would say.

Even though that would be so hard —

Even though it would be so cruel –

Yet, I have no choice. She was slipping away.

"Neji......Neji!!" I put my hands on his head, forcing him to face me.

"Neji......please... listen. Sakura...her...." I choked.

"**_--is Sakura Mochi really that bad?"_**

"..She......She wished you to tell her, if Sakura Mochi was really that bad...."

He froze.

Then, he started to tremble.

_".....I...."_

No matter how hard he tried to answer the question, he could not come out a single word.

He lost his ability to speak.

He lost his ability to answer her question.

The only thing that he could do was holding her tightly in his embrace and regretted.

The rain still poured on us brutally. It painfully reminded us it was not a dream.

Then, everything went silent.

* * *

Watching the hard and dried Sakura Mochi on the grave, my heart ached. 

It had become his habit since she left. Every year around this time, he would come here and gave her a Sakura Mochi.

Yet, she couldn't try them anymore.

Those lonely mochi could only be placed here, until they became dried and perished and threw away by the cleaner.

"Sakura," I sat down, fixing my gaze to the beautiful name that craved on the grave. "..happy birthday."

If she was still here, it should be her 25th birthday.

"Sakura, did you meet him?" My voice was shaking. "....Neji...that baka....he left yesterday."

I closed my eyes painfully.

"Do you know how much he had missed you Sakura?" I started to convulse uncontrollably.

I could not continue anymore. His face just continued to pop up in my mind since last night.

His body was full of bruises and deep cuts. Blood were flowing out from those kunai like a river.

Yet, all I saw was a peace and smiling face. There was no pain or sorrow shown on his bloody face.

His pair of silver eyes told me clearly that his dream has finally come true. From all those continuous deadly S class missions, he finally has chosen the right one. This time, he finally could **_sacrifice_** himself for the mission.

I picked up the Sakura Mochi from her grave. My tears started to fall down.

My heart ached. How come the most precious people of my life had to leave so soon?

"_**If you only have one last breathe in your life, who will you want to talk to, and what are you going to tell?"**_

If time could fly back, I'd rather not asking them this question.

Because, I never expected that I really need to become their messenger to pass on these painful messages.

"Sakura..." I choked. "Neji said he wanted to try your Sakura Mochi."

Yes, it was that simple. And it was also the answer that she wanted to know so much.

The Sakura Mochi in my hand started to become soft and fluffy because of my tears.

I think, they could finally be together.

In a place where only peace and happiness could be found.

"Goodbye."

Wish you well and happy.

**--Final--**

Author's Note:

Really, I feel so sorry to kill them both.....PLEASE...DON'T KILL ME FOR THIS!

In my original plan, I didn't intend to make the story to end like this. I actually planned a happy ending. Yet, as the story goes along, Neji and Sakura become out of control(Trust me, it is.). In my opinion, this should be the way if they are to be together. It just went along with the flow of the story.

Sorry this story has ended up being so sad. Just think of the bright side—they are finally together right? Right?

Lastly, thanks SO MUCH for reading my 1st fanfic. I never expected that I can have over 10 reviews for this story. Without your support, I definately cannot continue the story.

Maybe I should make something up for them.....hope I will have the time to do so.

Ja ne for now! :D


End file.
